


半翼鸟（下）

by Toddcartmellz



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddcartmellz/pseuds/Toddcartmellz
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 3





	半翼鸟（下）

十二年前我第一次遇到刘青松的时候，我还是个血气方刚的小子。那年我二十一岁，皮尔特沃夫的先进富饶对我来说一钱不值，不顾父母的反对，我独自搭上了前往大陆东北面的商船。我要去的地方是无数探险家梦寐以求的初生之土。人们都管这庞大的群岛叫艾欧尼亚，传说这里充盈着魔法，万物与精神领域之间的界限都因为均衡变得若有若无。艾都华．桑唐基罗爵士耗时三年走遍了整座岛屿，他将自己的探险手记通过书信的方式邮寄了回来，却似乎并没有想要离开艾欧尼亚的意思。

究竟是怎样的好地方？我花光了在海克斯科技作坊挣得的第一桶金，在旁人揶揄的目光中如痴如醉地日日研读爵士的信，眼前浮现出流光溢彩的河谷、美若天仙的狐妖女子，还有高高悬空在晶莹剔透瀑布上方的僧院，立刻觉得自己二十余年碌碌无为的人生有了存在的意义。

“瓦斯塔亚  
（关于艾欧尼亚北部杂合生物的观察、推论与反思的手记  
艾都华．桑唐基罗：  
绅士、探险家、纪年史学者）  
我第一次结识杂合生物瓦斯塔亚人，是在我踏上艾欧尼亚的海滨沃土之后。我最初的目的是为了寻求解药，医治一种皮尔特沃夫特有的心病，萎靡倦怠——这是一种绵柔漫长的百无聊赖之情，起于进步之城先进成熟而且富丽堂皇的日常生活，而本人也有幸在此作为一个小有名气的作家讨口饭吃。  
在艾欧尼亚温暖神奇的腹地——非土生土长的地图绘制员通常都不会探索的腹地——我开始了冒险之旅，出发寻找我认知范围以外的东西。某种惊奇、诡谲、美妙、震撼的东西。  
当我发现了瓦斯塔亚，我立刻就知道自己不虚此行。”

一路上风景究竟如何我已经不记得了，但我一定吐得很难看，因为同我住一间房的旅客后来都申请换了寝室。没关系，这正方便了我挑灯夜读。

“我了解到，瓦斯塔亚人的起源可以追溯到很久很久以前，在艾欧尼亚的一处世外桃源，一群人类为了躲避虚空世界大战（我曾就这一题材写过许多长篇典籍，物超所值，皮城各大书店均有销售）。

这群逃难的人类遇到了一支智慧的换形生物，它们与大自然中的魔能高度协调共鸣。这两个族群之间的配对共生，最终造就了我所认识的瓦斯塔亚人。斗转星移，两个族群配对产生的后代来到了各个不同的地区定居，因此也选择了不同的形态，有的成为了艾欧尼亚地区长翅膀的人形生物......

由于部落和种族间的冲突，瓦斯塔亚的荣光似乎不复从前。我猜测他们的双性特征就是据此进化而来的，这是生物为了繁衍生息做出的必然选择。”

关于瓦斯塔亚人的配图是一张粗糙的手绘，尽管如此，也没能掩盖画中女子英气逼人的魅力。她有两只毛茸茸的、尖尖的耳朵，紫红色的眼睛闪着光，脸上绘有奇特的纹路，肩膀上挂着打磨得铮亮的头盖骨——大概是来自某种兽类。我暗自记下这类半兽人的特征，决定把他们当作此次探险的第一目标。

船在一个风雨交加的夜晚到达了比尔吉沃特的北方领海。船长派人用一艘小艇将我送到了艾欧尼亚最南端的岛屿沿岸，选择在这里下船的只有我一人。我用一条海克斯科技制造的巨人腰带谢过了他，然后把行李搬进了栈桥边的一间小屋。第二天我起了个大早，准备按照爵士在地图里标出的路线向瓦斯塔亚森林地区进发。

这片土地的确名不虚传，在旅程最开始的三天内，我见到了各种违背常理、打破三观的神奇事物。至此，我遇到的当地人都还十分友善，即使有些生物比较冷漠，也不会对外人的到来感到意外。第三天傍晚，我在一处河谷歇脚，阳光映照在层峦叠嶂、绵延起伏的山脉上，生长在山麓脚下的树林一定洒满了鎏金。夜幕降临后，我爬到一棵树上，用尼龙绳将自己结结实实地系在枝干上准备入眠。

周围的环境很是静谧，但我却愈发清醒，甚至感觉眼底的亮光在一点一点地扩散开来。我惊坐而起，拨开茂密的树冠枝叶，一口巨大的湖泊赫然出现在眼前，就在我所栖息的这棵树不到两百码的距离开外。湖里生长的无数睡莲在月亮底下肆无忌惮地盛开，它们随着月光的变化起舞，反射出皎洁的银光，然后——我看到了他。

一个月以来的刻苦研读让我在第一时间便发现这是一名正在洗澡的瓦斯塔亚人。即便是在夜晚，他的羽毛也在悄悄地闪光，一种朦胧的淡金色萦绕在周身。他撩起水珠往骨骼分明的背脊处轻轻涂抹，两指如柔荑，重复着画圈的动作。卷翘的短发被水濡湿，调皮地搭在肩窝，他似乎觉得有些痒，伸出手臂去挠，脖颈歪向一边，露出优美的曲线。

我简直看呆了，忘记自己还蹲在树上，将方才布置好的安全绳网撑了起来，锁扣嘣的一声滑开，我还没来得及叫喊便一头摔在地上，眼前渐渐被温柔的墨色所覆盖。

等我再次睁开眼睛的时候，感到浑身酸痛不已，嘴里已经无法用口干舌燥来形容。我张了张嘴，好半天才找回自己的声音，然后听到低低的回音夹杂着悉悉索索翻找物品的声音回荡在整个房间里。我试着动了动两条胳膊，转过头去一看，原来我被自己带来的那条尼龙绳死死地绑在粗壮的树根上，完全动弹不得，有人贴心地为我打了个水手结。我气恼地哼了一声，把目光转向前方，该死的瓦斯塔亚鸟人坐在地上，抓起我的背包翻了个底朝天。

“你父母没教过你陌生人的东西不能乱翻吗？”我恶狠狠地朝地上唾了一口，“还是说你没有父母？”

他抬起头，露出被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，活像大快朵颐鱼腩的野猫。“什么？”他没好气地问道，“明明是你擅闯我的领地，死妈的影流人！”

我愣住了，一方面是惊讶于他竟然能如此熟练地用大陆通用语骂人，一方面是疑惑自己究竟被误会成了什么。于是我缓下语气，尽量温和有礼地向他询问影流是什么意思，得到的回复是一块砸过来的透明盒盖。操，不是说艾欧尼亚的生物爱好和平吗？

那个瓦斯塔亚人从地上站起来拍拍手，将一堆从我行囊里搜罗出来的东西分门别类地收纳进了柜子里，我注意到他有许多精致的瓶瓶罐罐，溢满了胶状液体。

“不是影流教派的人，那是什么，”他挑眉，一边蹲下来与我视线齐平，“纳沃利兄弟会的狗？”

我无奈地叹了口气，这家伙身量娇小，倒是长了一张咄咄逼人的嘴。接着，我感到脸侧传来一阵温热的触感，瓦斯塔亚人纤长的手指抚上面颊，在我的眼睑下方缓慢地游走，随后来到前额，指尖描摹着我的眉毛，缓慢而又磨人地滑至太阳穴。只要我稍稍向前挺神，便可以吻到他高挺光滑的鼻梁，以及左侧鼻翼镶着的一枚小巧的银环。一小撮深栗色的发尾不停地在我脸上蹭来蹭去，我偏过头去，恰好看见一束暖光透过树冠的缝隙照进他眼底。原来他圆溜溜的眼珠子并不是全黑的，而是跟他的发色相同，更加透亮，更加明媚，长而卷翘的睫毛细细密密地搭在眉眼处，投映出层次分明的光影。发觉我一直盯着他，他下意识露出了困惑的神情，板起的嘴唇显得饱满圆润，眯起狭长的双眼，连带着眼尾那点痣一块灵动起来。

瓦斯塔亚人被我热切的注视搞得浑身不自在，翻了个白眼背过身去，专心致志地拨弄壁炉里的柴火。说是柴火，其实我也不知道那窜动的一团究竟是什么，它如同火焰一般起舞，却散发出珍珠母贝似的光泽。那小东西——好吧，姑且这样称呼他，好像是对着火焰祷告了一会，跪在地上，环抱着两条细长的手臂。他的半边鸦羽在面积不大的树屋中间舒展开来，连接着翅根的肩胛骨轻轻颤抖。

“你在做什么？”我一时间忘记了自己的处境，好奇地问道，“还有，我还不知道你的名字呢。我叫林炜翔，从皮城来的。”

他没有回答我，仍然不停地发着抖，我可以感受到他逐渐变得粗重的呼吸，来不及吞咽的喘息传到了我耳边。

“嘿，你还好吗？”我有点幸灾乐祸地调笑道，一边使劲挣了挣绳子，不愧是皮城出品，实在是太结实了，“你要是肯松开我，我就帮帮你？”

他转过来没好气地瞪了我一眼，噢，我霎时闭了嘴，没想到这家伙都这样了还能威风。不过话说回来，他眼角红红的样子还真让人想欺负一把。

正当我百般无聊，准备伴着午后温暖的阳光小憩一会时，原本瘫坐在角落里的人挣扎着收回了长长的鸦羽，然后来到我面前，手里还攥着一盒艳粉色的方糖。我定睛一看，差点咬断舌头，这是我上个月逛妓院的时候前台那个深色皮肤的火辣美女送给我的。我和她喝了一杯，喝的时候加了一块方糖——这是她的建议，不过我乖乖听了，为了跟皮城红灯区的首席玩一次乳交，我什么都愿意。后来发生的事情就有些模糊了，但我记得我的两个老姐跑来找我，看见我迷迷糊糊地枕在女郎的大腿上不禁笑出了声。凯特琳和蔚丢给我一张交通卡打发我回家，然后她俩一左一右地搂着那位美女又进了房间，但那时我的震惊程度比起当下可差远了。

小东西双颊烧得通红，软软的舌尖无意识地锤在下唇上，让人直想吮吸一口，那感觉一定和品尝棒糖一样美好。他努力抬起头来，指着那罐催情糖果问我那是什么，我一五一十地告诉了他，满意地欣赏着他不小心露出的惊慌神色。

“哈啊......你告诉我，”他像一只恼羞成怒的猫一样扯着我的衣领问，“......有什么解决方法？”

我故意没理他，而是朝他的耳朵轻轻吹了口气。他呜咽一声软倒在我身上，随后迅速爬了起来，用一种不可置信的眼神瞪着我。

“别这么看我，宝贝，先告诉我你的名字？”我挑挑眉，感到裤裆里的性器可耻地硬了起来。

“......刘青松。”

“你吃了多少，松松？”看他的样子，我觉得应该不止一块。我们那儿俗称这种黑市上流动的催情药叫半翼鸟，服用者会像交配期的比翼鸟一般寻找另一半。一小块方糖就足以放倒我一个晚上，更何况娇小的瓦斯塔亚人。

“我抓了一把，没，没数......”他小声地交代实情，“还有，不准这么叫我。”  
我差点笑起来。”下次还乱翻东西吗？“

误食催情药这件事对于刘青松来说太过了，连声音都不自觉地软下来，不知是因为热潮侵袭还是自知理亏，终于向我展示了脆弱的一面。“快说，”他喘着气催促，“有什么办法！”

我努努嘴示意他将我解开，他坚决地摇了摇头，脸上的汗水和泪珠都滴到我的衣服上了。

“那你要怎么办？”我没好气地屈起腿跺了一下地板，自己也硬得发疼，眼前的美人只可远观而不可亵玩，实在是让人难以忍受。

刘青松沉默了一会，忽然开始扯我的裤管，滑腻的手指搭在我的胯骨上做了一会思想工作，然后握住了我挺立的小兄弟——！我忍不住骂了一句脏话，突如其来的刺激让我攥紧了绑在身后的手。

我真没想到他竟然会这样做，瞠目结舌地呆在了原地，任由他踢掉自己的底裤，拨开腿根处羽状的绒毛，然后坐了上来，身体以会阴为重心一前一后地蹭动，我感觉我快要爆炸了。

“给个痛快不行吗，兄弟......”我咬牙切齿地看向他，这不得章法的行为实在青涩，将我们两人都折磨得不轻，如同一叶扁舟波万顷，在欲海里艰难地翻覆着，“你是不是脑子有问题？”

刘青松又开始用湿漉漉的眼睛无声地嗔怪我，该死，我最受不了这一套。我尽量平和地指挥他撑起身体，用手指扒开自己的穴口，然后探进去先试试......说这些的时候连我也感到有些羞耻了，刘青松这种雏鸟肯定是羞涩难当，但他还是紧咬着下唇皱着眉头将葱白的手指探了进去，那样子真是可爱极了。

他每次抽出手指的时候，都会带出一股温热的液流，不偏不倚地浇在他身下的巨根上，于是那早已坚如磐石的凶器便再次涨大一分。半晌，我示意刘青松扶着我的肩膀慢慢坐下来，龟头撑到穴口的那一刻我热血上涌，只想狠狠将身上的人往下一压。他渐渐也有些撑不住，一下跌坐在我身上，并在呻吟出声之前咬住了我的肩膀，乖乖，真有够野的。阴茎整根没入，刘青松一边抽噎一边想要逃开将他钉死的凶器，我挺起身向前一撞，他又瘫软下来，手指不住地攀着我的脖子，在我的背肌上抓挠。

“看着我，”我在他耳边命令，“松松，爸爸爱你。”

他眼底是一片混浊，宛若未成形的琥珀，即便如此他还是很美，泪水汇聚在眼眶里，似乎在控诉我粗暴的对待。我没法伸手帮他拭去眼泪，只好舔吻着他的眼窝，我觉得现在我像一只吃饱喝足的大型犬。温暖的甬道从四面八方挤过来，似乎有蜜液被我拍打成了泡沫，每一次深入都有奇异的快感传来，这是我从前在皮尔特沃夫从未感受过的。红灯区妓女柔软硕大的乳房在我脑海中荡然无存，取而代之的是刘青松痛苦又快乐的表情和抿紧的嘴唇。

我乐此不疲地吻他搭下来的两只耳朵，身下的动作也不愿懈怠。见他总是紧咬着嘴唇不放，我故意顶在有些松动的生殖腔口不停研磨捣弄，换来刘青松一阵痉挛，他紧紧地捂住小腹，试图抵挡纷涌而来的震颤，腿根的绒毛都竖了起来，就在我们相连的地方，我想那里一定充斥着白沫和刘青松流的水。

他开始随着我抽插的频率起伏，双手撑在我的胸膛上哭喘，柔韧的腰臀不住地缓缓扭动。我低下头含住他胸前的乳尖，这不由得使我回想起来到艾欧尼亚的第一天，清晨露水润在绛红色浆果上的情景。我细细舔吻着乳晕的纹理，刘青松难耐地抱住我的脑袋，将右半边柔软的小脸贴在我额头上，尽管我们身上都大汗淋漓也不愿松手。我在他的皮肤上巡视着，嗅闻散发着淡香的颈窝，忍不住啜了一口，刘青松近乎惊厥，夹得我险些精关失守。换做往常，我应该用手握住身上人的两瓣软肉轻抚，告诉他放松，然而现在，这种有手就行的事我也办不到。

温暖的水流接触到茎头，他竟然就这样高潮了，不过作为第一次来说还不错。我耐心地等待他的呼吸平复下来，然后挺直腰板开始了新一轮顶撞。他趴在我身上发出猫一样细微呜呜声，令人乐于见得节奏由自己掌控的场面。热流冲刷着内壁，我却强硬地往内里侵犯，刘青松使劲推我，哭喊得软糯的嗓音都有些哑了，我这才如梦初醒，提醒他自己起来。眼看着小东西失神地离开我的怀里，慢慢坐稳，然后双腿颤抖着站了起来，穴口褶皱擦过龟头的时候，一种温暖的电流流经尿道，结果我还是忍不住交代在了里面。 刘青松软绵绵地给了我一拳，可惜带着媚意的眼角冲淡了他眼神中的敌意。他收拢羽翼将自己沾满体液的身体严严实实地裹起来走出门外，大概是去湖里清理自己了，徒留我一人坐在原地。

我一歪脑袋，自嘲地笑了，以为他就这样丢下了方才辛勤耕耘的床伴；所幸历经这样剧烈的运动，束缚我的绳子似乎松动了不少。即便我仍然无法挣脱，但我有了少许能够活动酸麻手臂的空间。

刘青松的脑袋再度出现在门边的时候，我已经快要被浑身的暖意卷入梦乡了。他换了一身宽松的衣服，还有些难以站稳，两只毛茸茸的金棕色耳朵重新竖了起来。

“你要不要去洗个澡？”

洗澡？说起来也是，我已经好几天没有清理过自己了，更何况刚才做了那档子事，于是我爽快地点头答应。刘青松用一种有点奇怪的姿势挪过来——我猜是因为大腿根疼，蹲在我面前伸出双手去解我背后的绳结，两只胳膊轻柔地摩擦着我的肩膀，他似乎没有注意到这环抱一般的姿势有多暧昧。我的鼻尖蹭到他的脖颈处使劲嗅闻，不知名的淡香氤氲在空气里，感觉真是棒极了。

束缚解开的一刹那，我酸痛的手腕实在撑不住，浑身像没了筋骨似的瘫下来。刘青松慌忙凑过来把我扶住，我下意识揽住他的腰，结果带着他一块倒在了地上，后脑勺结结实实地磕在了桌腿上，痛得我呲牙咧嘴，我淦。

他似乎是蒙了一会儿，趴在我身上倒也没什么重量，只是柔软的羽毛在我脖子上扫来扫去有点痒痒的，让我想起皮城街头的小猫。每次我拿着剩下的午餐去喂猫，它们就会争相跳上我的膝盖，猫爪在腿上点来点去和怀里拥着什么暖和的小东西的触感和现在如出一辙。

没等我拍拍他的屁股叫他起来，他就利落地将我甩开了，同时丢给我一套带斗篷的工装。这衣服一看就不是瓦斯塔亚的风格，不仅如此，还带有肩章，上面纹着牛头图案。

“你从哪里搞到这种衣服？”我摩挲着衣料，粗糙的帆布看上去与刘青松身上的软呢套衫格格不入。

刘青松翘起嘴角，那微妙的表情变化分明就是在扬扬得意的体现。没想到他并不像表现出来的那样不惹凡尘，偶尔还是会显出山雀般的活泼，跟他的种族倒是挺相称。

“我定期去人类的领地闲逛，然后顺手带点货回来，从来不失手。”

所以你最后栽在我手上，我是不是该感到荣幸。我一边这样想着，一边扯住衬衫的边角往头顶一掀——透过白色薄棉料，刘青松的身影依然有迹可循，他的腰身小幅度地向旁边扭了一下。于是我将上衣彻底扒下来，灯芯绒长裤上的腰带和内里的底裤也不见踪影，松松垮垮地挂在胯骨上。

“都睡过了还这么害羞？”我故意激他，“我身上哪儿是你还没见过的？”

一小块皂角制品朝我迎面飞来，我躲闪的时候露出的表情似乎有些夸张，把刘青松逗笑了。他掩着嘴角笑得说不出话，随后伸手推搡着我走出门外，指了指不远处的湖泊。

“快洗，狗崽子。”

我乖乖踏进岸边的浅滩，从生机盎然的灌木丛到透亮闪光的湖水之间有一段温柔的过渡。砂砾和着湿润的土壤穿过脚趾缝隙，我并不讨厌这样的触感。我早已厌倦了在皮尔特沃夫日复一日脚踩坚硬而冰冷的道路，它们由切割整齐的亚克力材料铺成，精密得没有一丝缝隙，阻隔了居民与自然接触的机会。我很想打一个滚，做出一些什么事情，什么事也好，藉以抚慰焦灼的思绪。如果真有灵魂这种东西，它现在应该是很急切地要爬着扯着出来了。但是现在平淡的阳光还在下垂，淡得没只鸟在飞。于是我后背与前胸的炙热又被闷压回去，不久又有火花重燃的念头，然后在这片泥泞里逃逸。

湖水一涌而上将我包裹起来，即便我不是初生之土的子孙，它也乐意接纳我。我知道刘青松就站在岸边注视着我，于是愈发大胆地舒展身体，向湖泊中央游去。我用胳膊划水的姿势着实称不上优雅——飞溅的水花惊扰了恬静的睡莲，它们半透明的白色外壁像忽然活过来一般亮了起来，以我身旁这株为轴心向四周蔓延开来，如同一滴水珠落下，泛起了千层波纹。我见了鬼似的大叫一声，在水里使劲扑腾，刘青松的声音从身后传来，奚落着我的大惊小怪。

“你自己呆会儿吧，”他向河谷中的稻田走去，半边尾羽从容不迫地跟随他行进的节奏一上一下，“可别往对岸那个月牙形状的水湾去了，爸爸我救不了你。”

我哼了一声，等他走远，便趁着还未落山的太阳寻找月牙形的地势。落日的余晖将整片天空烧得火红，唯有对岸被云遮挡住的地方，睡莲开始尽职尽责地照明，在满世界的暖色调里显得格外清亮。我并不畏惧有什么危险，湖水清澈见底，湖底的各类砾石反射着能够吸收的一切光源，没有任何动植物活在水中。

或许是神奇的美景使我放松了警惕，我竟真的罔顾刘青松的劝告，慢慢游到了那轮水湾里。湖水泛着浆果和青草的清香。  
在那里，我看到了另一只瓦斯塔亚生物，比我见过的任何瓦斯塔亚人都更接近于人类，比任何人类都更接近自然之美，我眼前这只生物，正在湖对岸洗澡，她长着狐狸的耳朵和尾巴，不过身上不着一丝——让她看上去非常非常像一名人类女性。

非常像。艾都华·桑唐基罗手卷里描绘的狐妖女子是真实存在的。

水面泛起的波纹惊动了她，她转过头来，撩起额边润湿的一缕青丝冲我笑了一下，我登时感到浑身酥麻，舌头不受控制地打起了结。空气泛起暧昧的颜色，她舔舔嘴唇向我漫步而来，身姿曼妙而优雅，却让人后颈发凉。可她实在是令人移不开眼睛，我僵在原地动弹不得，满脑子都是刘青松灵动的背影。

“别往对岸那个月牙形状的水湾去了.......”

一双绵软的手圈住我的腰，没等我在这温柔乡中沉溺一秒，手的主人便开始拼命摇晃我，然后重重一掐——我猛然惊醒，对面仍旧站着美丽的姑娘，只是那层浓厚的媚色消失了。

“啊呀，是你，”她轻轻一笑，“他是你的人？”

刘青松立刻松开了我，导致我没能及时站稳，摔在了水里，面对两位美人，这是极其尴尬的状况。“不要用你的眼光来判别我，阿狸。我和你不同，不以人类的精魄为食。”

“是吗，”阿狸用那种勾魂夺魄的口吻说道，“可你身上有他的气味。”

阿狸——狐狸般的狡黠，少女般的俏皮，真是恰如其分的名字。她一眼就看穿了我们的关系，也知道我们之间发生了什么。刘青松有点羞恼地把我捞起来架在肩上准备调头往回走，而阿狸没有停下她的话语。

“你知道吗，我们比人类衰老的速度要慢许多。我已经诞生了将近两百年，但松松是货真价实的十九岁。他说得没错，”她忽然嗤笑一声，“他与我不同。羽族的瓦斯塔亚人很忠贞，一生只会认定一位爱侣，一旦发生了关系就再也无法回头。他们的爱情总是那么珍贵。”

“闭嘴，阿狸，”刘青松朝她吼，声音有些颤抖，这让我明白了阿狸所说的话并非戏言。从我的视角看去，矮我一头的小东西把脑袋埋得低低的，让人难以猜测他的表情。

“我曾经也不接受，”阿狸继续幽幽地说，“但我现在理解了。变故就要发生，是生活逼迫我们改变。人类，瓦斯塔亚，我们必须相互依存。”

“你还不如多去人类的领地勾引几个可怜人来得痛快。”刘青松小声嘟哝，加快了脚步，我被他使劲拽着，最后回头望了一眼，阿狸已经离开了，徒留一片落寞的睡莲一闪一闪地发光。

我们回到树屋，心照不宣地没有提未来的事，而是坐在湖边享用了一餐烤肉。至于味道嘛，我只能将其形容为有点酸酸的三成熟鸡肉，具体原材料究竟是什么，我并不想了解。

日子就这样一天天过了下去。那天晚上阿狸的话似乎启发了刘青松，他没有对目前的生活表示抗拒，而我小心翼翼地陪在他身边，每天的日常就是帮忙照料小面积的农田和站在峡谷之巅放哨，警惕外人的到来。原来我们依傍的那片湖泊叫光百合湖，我这才知道湖中发光的不是睡莲，而是初生之土的百合。刘青松身上的味道和湖水如出一辙。在同瓦斯塔亚人的谈话中，我逐渐完善了艾欧尼亚的世界观，将一切见闻都详细记录在日记中，以便日后带回皮尔特沃夫。

思及此，我总是头痛不已。二十多年浪荡生涯的报应似乎终于找上门，给了我当头一棒。林伟翔第一次有了对他人负责的心思。刘青松迫不得已地（乐观点想，或许是他选择了我）和我下半辈子绑在了一起，但我不能留在这里。就在一个月前，进化日典礼举行的前一天，我临出发的时候，凯特琳叮嘱我务必要及时赶回去。

“我们在恒星大道的里巷抓到了一名诺克萨斯的战争石匠，”她压低声音说，“我希望你带着目的去艾欧尼亚，观察一下那里的局势如何。”

战争石匠。战争石匠是足智多谋的斥候、工程师和战士，他们设计并监督路桥和防御工事的建设。诺克萨斯扩张的第一迹象并不是部队开拔，而是孤身一人的战争石匠深入敌人领土，探查可行的入侵路线。

刘青松似乎看出了我近日的心不在焉，提议去彩虹蚀谷郊游。看着我眼中赫然迸发出的光，他不自在地转过头去，又被我扳着下巴扭回来亲了一口。

“我闷得慌，”他红着脸狡辩，“顺便带狗出去溜溜，别想多了。”

我欣然笑纳他的好意。

彩虹蚀谷坐落在海边，由海水侵蚀形成，层峦叠嶂的珍珠母贝令人目眩神迷。我们找当地人租了一匹大鸟来到这里，旅途并不平稳，这里就不赘诉本人的丢人事迹了。总之，因为害怕掉下去摔得粉身碎骨，我全程都紧紧地抱住刘青松绵软的腰部，为此被他嘲笑了很久。

我们在一处名叫仑空的低谷过夜。即使在夜晚，环绕在周身的石壁和远山也流光溢彩得令天上的繁星蒙羞。我满足地钻进嵌在石壁上的木屋，壁炉燃烧着不知名的材料，将刘青松的脸烘成了淡淡的润红。他无意识地敞开衣襟，我就坐在一旁，将一切尽收眼底。

原来他在我面前也会如此放松，这样的认知让我不禁窃喜。与此同时，我仍在忧愁着如何挑破最后一层窗户纸。对伴侣和故乡同时负有责任，我终于明白了故事里大义与佳人该如何抉择的经典桥段从何而来。

“你脑子是不是出了什么问题？”刘青松皱着眉头，“怎么一副被虐傻了的样子。过来。”他冲我挥挥手，我起身挪到他那半床铺去，小东西张开双臂结结实实地给了我一个拥抱。

说来好笑，我竟然被这个举动感动到了，要是我把这话告诉刘青松，怀里温软的一团铁定会对此嗤之以鼻。但此刻我们只是抵着对方的额头，谁也没有说话，忽略掉我探进他腿间的手指，这的确是个少有的温情画面。

瓦斯塔亚人又骂骂咧咧地问候起我的家人来，为了堵上他的嘴，我可真是费了一番功夫。我咬住他下唇的时候，刘青松恼怒地磕破了我的嘴皮，然后在我有意夸张的痛呼声中温顺下来。

“别太过分，”他环上我的脖颈，将头埋在我肩上小声命令，我对他的默许心神领会。

匀称的肩胛骨突兀地从两侧拱出，像半阖的羽翼，当我作乱的手蜻蜓点水地自尾椎上滑到后颈时微颤着。我从不吝啬欢愉前的爱抚；因此我目的性地在刘青松的大腿根处画圈，指腹急切地摸索柔软的内侧，划过两瓣阴唇，拨开稀疏的耻毛，触碰滑腻的会阴，绷紧的肌肉在此处微凉的皮肤下不易察觉地抖动，隐约感觉得到股间幽谧的入口处一片湿滑。

刘青松受惊似地一挣扎，腰身微微塌陷，湿润的臀缝恰好贴合了我肿胀的下体。或许是我舒适的叹喟引起了他的注意，小东西伸出手轻轻拂去了阴茎顶端的前液，生疏地试图替我缓解欲望。他还是那样不得章法，碰到暴起的青筋和纹路也会停下来细细地抚摸，叫人怀疑他的青少年时代是否有解决生理问题的经验。  
我咬紧牙关，慢慢把他的手拉开，刘青松有些疑惑地从我肩膀上抬起头——他又露出了鹿一般的眼神，蒙着蝉翼似的雾气，在如此意乱情迷的时刻， 他仍旧是澄澈而干净的存在。

但这并不影响我将这份美好玷污的私欲。我轻轻掐住他的腰提起来，翻了个身背对我。为了避免失去视野令他感到不安，我欺身而上，胸膛紧贴他光洁的后背，紧密得似乎能让他感受到身后炙热的心正在为他汩汩跳动。

“呃.......哈啊！你，别磨蹭了......”刘青松细长的胳膊摆动过来，在碰到那能带给他快乐的物什前就被我一把扣住，强硬地挤占了指间的每道缝隙，然后将那作乱的手摁在床上。他真是白，青色的血管安静地流淌在略微透明的皮肤下，连细小的绒毛也无处遁形。把玩他手腕处细腻光滑的廓羽无疑给我带来了极大的快感，我一边掐揉一边亵玩羽轴和上脐，满意地捕捉到压抑而急促的喘息。

永远温柔，永远清醒，永远难以接近。可正是这样的飞鸟向浪子敞开了自己，这样的认知使得我小腹一阵热血上涌，硬得发疼的顶端抽动了两下，白浊沿着刘青松绷得笔直的大腿缓缓滴下，若即若离戏弄后穴的阴茎不由自主地就整个塞了进去。温暖的穴肉依然受了惊地用力推挤着这长驱直入而进的粗大硬物，我被夹得发疼，却也滋生出快感，肆虐着在体内横冲直撞，视线开始变的红亮，眼底有些充血。刘青松无师自通地跟随我鞭挞的节奏前后律动腰身，胀痛的前端顶开后穴的入口，戳刺到最深处，凸起的软肉分泌着水液，一捧化开在粗壮的柱身。

“松宝水真多。”我抵在他耳边低语，暖热的气息伴着亲吻在发烫的耳廓弥漫，唇齿和敏感的耳垂之间发出难舍难分的湿润水声，轻轻将耳珠吮住，毫不意外地听见刘青松小声的哭喘，像被猫爪挠过心房，令人恨不得把两颗卵蛋也塞进生殖腔。

刘青松跪在床榻上的双腿颤抖得厉害，我抽出与他紧密相连的器官，托起圆润的臀部，耐心哄着他，等到他努力将两条白皙的大腿搁在我腰间，使劲夹住以稳住重心，我便松开手，提臀深挺。他跌坐在我怀里，腿间嵌合着我的东西，脸上带着潮红，弓形的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，不时泄出闷哼，双手无力地垂在身侧，当我深入时便紧握成拳。可能我时快时慢的节奏会让人恼火，但刘青松丰富的表情变化着实令我着迷。有时我狠命顶撞，他被激得说不出话，咬着我的肩胛骨只是哭；一旦我慢下来，他又要张嘴骂人，可我只要轻轻抽离然后磨蹭一下甬道，他就像餍足的猫一样软下来。

皮城的妓女喜欢含情脉脉的注视，但这一套在刘青松身上行不通。尽管他一再强调把头埋在肩上是因为不想见到蠢狗发情的模样，我也对他的心思心知肚明。当然，伴侣的价值至高无上，这就是我下定决心要把他带回家的原因。

“喂，松松？”我拍拍他的屁股，后者瞪着我有点不悦地抬起头，“你皮痒了？”

我停下身下的动作，大拇指和食指绕成指环状圈住他的左手中指。我早已在脑海中将这个场面排练了许久，但这一刻真正来临的时候，我发现自己变得不堪一击。

“呃.....”我忽然不知道该说些什么，“愿意一起烤鱼、骑龙鸟、出去找乐子玩吗？在我们活着的时间里，一直一直。”话音刚落我就后悔了，于是破罐破摔地补上一句。“你要是同意，我就继续。”

刘青松愣了几秒，接着凑过来亲我，说：“傻逼。”

他把我推倒在床上，并不熟练地前后摆胯，带茧的双手撑在我的腰上，与我十指相扣，一边弯起嘴角一边偷偷抹着眼泪，不知是先前留下的，还是另有原因——我不敢问。

“我答应你，”刘青松费力地控制自己吞吐气息，试图在我暴风骤雨的节奏中说出一句完整的感言，“但不是因为这个，操。”他又开始呜咽起来，这一次不再克制自己的反应。

从龙鸟背上晕乎乎地爬下来，站在彩虹蚀谷最北侧的时候，刘青松还是刘青松；两日后我们从南侧走出来，他仍旧是他，但有了一重崭新的身份。

我暂时抛下了返回皮尔特沃夫的想法，跟刘青松去人类的城镇旁买下了一幢小屋。这个镇上居住着另外两名瓦斯塔亚人，有一天我们路过酒吧，看见那羽毛鲜艳无比的雄性金丝雀站在露天舞台上表演，底下的人都在欢呼着他的名字。

“洛！”他们乐此不疲地喊道，无论是人类还是瓦斯塔亚，都对美有着本真的欣赏。

洛看到了人群中的刘青松，便招呼他同自己一块去喝一杯。他浑身都散发着热情，仿佛有用不完的精力。到了酒吧，他将脑袋探进吧台，亲吻一位美丽的瓦斯塔亚女性，她长着紫红色的鸦羽，其类型同刘青松十分相似。

“这是霞，我的妻子。”洛骄傲地介绍。

我局促地点点头，身旁三名瓦斯塔亚人聚集在一起，让我天然生出一种被排外的情绪。霞给了刘青松一个拥抱，他俩的羽翼都因为激动而泛起了光泽。

“部落被毁之前，我和阿松曾是邻居。”霞解释道，“那是远在人类还没能驯服那剧烈暴躁的魔法之前。很久很久以前我们在山坡上面跳舞，就像火焰在翻飞。是艾欧尼亚的干涉招来了我们的反抗。我们是在一场酒馆的群架里许下的终身，没错，就是在这儿——”她同洛会心一笑，“当时有人吐了一地，到处都是臭汗和鲜血，浪漫极了。酒馆老板想要把我们抓起来剥了皮送到市场，所以我们就杀了他，至于他的酒馆，就归我们了。”

霞洛夫妻俩请我们喝上好的木薯酒，刘青松看上去很开心，他今天笑得比往常都要明媚。他们聊着令人怀念的过去，从曾经遍布艾欧尼亚南端每片沃土的部落，到童年时代的篝火和歌谣，我一介外乡人完全无法加入他们的谈话，甚至当他们谈及未来的时候，我被洛礼貌地请了出去。

“别担心，”他用力拍拍我的肩，“只是一些有关部落的隐私话题罢了。”

我当然知道事情没那么简单。当我看向霞的时候，反叛的渴望在她眼中熊熊燃烧。他们要计划人类不能了解的未来，尽管我不甘心就这样让种族隔阂了我们，我还是选择尊重刘青松。

他们在酒馆里聊了许久；直到太阳落山，繁星挂满了天空，刘青松才吃力地推开门走出来，挽起我的胳膊，说：“我们回家吧。”

我点点头，察觉到他兴致不高，便识趣地没有开口询问任何细节。天上的星云一闪一闪，嘲笑着地面上生物卑微的苦楚，对于它们百亿年的寿命来说，此刻不过是万千毫秒中的一刹，然而时代的尘埃落到每个人肩上却是一座大山。

吃过一顿简餐并洗漱后，我无事可做，便早早地爬上床铺。月亮的余晖从窗帘的缝隙中淅淅沥沥地洒进房间，刘青松背对着我，握住我环抱着他腰部的手，所幸他看不见我此时愁眉不展的表情，但我不能确定他能否通过气息感受到。瓦斯塔亚羽族的神秘和聪慧是个无穷的变量。

“这是第三个月，”他忽然开口，“从你睡了我的第一天起。”

“是啊，”我把他的脸转过来，“但我们的一辈子还很长。我不能久留在艾欧尼亚了，”我深吸一口气，“你愿意跟我回家吗？”

“家？”刘青松平淡地回答，“这里不就是家吗，说什么屁话呢，傻狗。”

他伪装得并不好；他好像忘记了自己的手还被我攥在手心，每一丝颤抖都被我感受得一清二楚。“我离开皮城的时候，”我不动声色地抱住他，“战争石匠在人们日常起居的地方出现了。艾欧尼亚很快也不会安全。我必须回去帮忙。”

刘青松叹了口气，翻身跨坐在我身上，细心地用被褥将我们包裹起来。他的鼻环触及我的脸颊，冰冰凉凉，我能感到皮肤上的每个神经分子都在拼命留住任何与他有关的触感。

“瓦斯塔亚昔日的荣光还有大半没能重现。”他与我耳鬓厮磨，“直到家园复兴之时，我才会歇息。你的责任在海洋的另一端，这儿就是我的责任。也许你还有家人，但我只剩下霞和洛了。如果我是你，林伟翔，我就不会蠢到问这种连答案都呼之欲出得问题——”他哽住了，“这完全就是犯规。”

“你还有我，”我说。

刘青松笑得比哭还难看，我俩的舌尖全是咸湿的气味。“别想那么多，”他再次吻住我，“我们做爱吧。”

那天晚上，我迷迷糊糊地任刘青松摆弄，他终于学会如何抚慰我，但他过于急切的动作还是搞得双方都很痛。月光调转角度溜进房间的时候，他深深地埋下头，我的胸膛顿时被温润的液体浸透了。

把话说开之后，折磨我们多日的悲伤似乎变得纯粹了起来。我们都要为家园而战，身处异地，在任务完成之前难以再次见面。

我原本还打算再停留一段时日，希望刘青松能够回心转意。然而时代的尘埃毫不留情，很快就砸落了我自私而可笑的痴想。

艾欧尼亚刮起了罕见的狂风，街道上飞沙走石，诡谲不已。在一个阴沉沉的下午，刘青松说他要出门一趟，我无法阻止，而他同样无法阻止我陪他一道上路。

我们像往常一样穿过小道，来到森林，顺着溪流向北行进了约莫三个钟头。如果不是初生之土特有的百合花仍在孜孜不倦地发光——这一次变成了血色的浊光，我简直难以辨认出眼前阴森的土地是即是光百合湖。湖水近乎干涸，如同被湖中央矗立的巨大图腾抽取了灵魂，诡异的纹路蜿蜒流淌，刻下一片暗红。

尽管我对魔法并不敏感，也能感受到脚下的土地蕴藏着决堤的魔力，它们蠢蠢欲动，不怀好意。刘青松却从容地向图腾走去，就在这时，七八名蒙面武士将我们包围起来。

“你去吧，”我对刘青松说，一边将袖子挽起来，露出蓝萤萤的海克斯科技枪，“我来拖住他们。”

刘青松琥珀色的眼睛里映出我蓄势待发的姿态，那一刻我觉得自己真是帅呆了。我的伴侣毫不犹豫地相信了我，转身向图腾冲去，背上的羽毛泛着寒光。

我并没有信心战胜面前这群影流武士；但我会帮刘青松拖住他们。我身上绑着提升移速的火箭腰带和钢铁合剂，勉强和他们缠斗在一起。远处的图腾不断传来羽刃划破空气的声音，随后是两把忍刀之间的碰撞，仅仅闻声便可想象出寒光一闪的画面。地面震颤了一下，七个影流人忽然只剩下四个，然后又幻化成了八个。不断变换的影分身将我逼到了图腾边缘，我冲进建筑物内，发现刘青松跪在地上，头顶的影流之主持刀呈十字型斩下。

杀气显形的时候呈现出一种肃杀的墨色，影杀阵裹挟着我翻滚在声浪中的呐喊，以超乎想象的极速逼近；这时他伸出手，狠狠地攥成拳，散落在大厅各处的羽刃开始疯狂脱落，沿着四面八方的飞行轨道回到他手中，跟随他呼吸的频率优雅地勃发。劫和我同时冲向他，一个拔出刀，一个扑上前，图腾吊顶上的石盘却先一步落下，混乱中我只来得及抓住刘青松，眼睁睁地注视着劫消失在影子里。

有什么地方隐隐地泛起了钝痛，然后逐渐扩大，清晰地传遍了全身。我皱着眉头，试图推开压在右腿上的石盘，在挣扎的过程中却轻易地脱身——原来我右半边的小腿已经不见踪影，空气中的血腥味弥漫得这样浓重，我却没有意识到。

刘青松吃力地托着我，一个成年男人的重量对他来说着实太过了。他不停地告诉我会没事的，而我的确没有担心，只是没有足够的力气抬起手臂安抚他。小东西发了疯似地逮住河边一只可怜的瓦斯塔亚水獭，抓起羽刃抵在他的脖子上命令对方驾船把我们送回城镇，连镇上最好的医生都被我深不见骨的伤口吓坏了。

“抱歉，”医生说，“这样的伤我无法治愈，只能保证他暂时存活。”

于是他又跑去不知哪里找来了一个均衡教派的人，她似乎不愿露面，青色的面罩上方是一双凌厉的红色眼睛。

“你该庆幸他还活着。”她冷冷地瞄了一眼还绑在我手腕上的海克斯科技枪，“他是皮城人，为什么不送他回去医治？这样他至少能在下半生继续走路。”

刘青松握着我的手释然地笑了，我明白他已经做好了艰难的决定。“谢谢你，阿卡丽。”他向女孩行了个礼，目送她离开。阿卡丽在门口跟医生说了些什么，不一会医生便走过来，告诉刘青松明早十点有趟开向比尔吉沃特的渔船，我可以到那里去转票，然后回皮尔特沃夫港。我费力地望了他一眼便因为止痛药效沉沉睡去，没想到这就是离别。

我再次醒来的时候，手里握着一根金棕色的绒羽，刘青松不在我身边。半晌，舱外的钟声传到耳边，熟谙的感觉点亮了我脑海中每一根神经。原来我已经回到了家。凯特琳匆匆赶来接我，她在医院为我安排了最先进的手术和最可靠的医师。即便如此，我的右腿将被永久截肢，换上一根海克斯假腿。在去医院的路上，我给她讲述了刘青松的故事，并告诉她我并不后悔。

至今我仍然保存着那根羽毛，用透明的玻璃画框裱装起来，挂在卧室的墙上，这样每天早上的第一缕阳光便会不偏不倚地眷顾到它身上。伤好之后，我继承了父亲的位置，在时钟学院的工坊担任总管，配合两位老姐发展皮城的武装力量。我在艾欧尼亚的所见所闻成功出版，全大陆的销量甚至超过了艾都华·桑唐基罗的瓦斯塔亚田园调查手记。为此，这位老爵士甚至还前来拜访了我，我告诉了他有关阿狸的事，看着他满眼的怀念，我能够感同身受。我时常在想，刘青松在艾欧尼亚过得怎样了，以及何时能够再去见他。

因此，当十二年后的今天，诺克萨斯大举入侵初生之土，甚至已经进犯至位于中心地带的普雷西典，整个瓦洛兰大陆一片哗然之时，我却站在工坊的阁楼上，向人们宣布，皮城将无条件支援艾欧尼亚的抵抗。海克斯科技作坊的总管将会作为使者，驾着一艘满载武器和物资的机动船前往此地。

明天我就要出发了。

我回到卧室，将墙上挂着的羽毛取出来揣进怀里。桌上放着一份秘书送进来的剪报，前线传来的照片上，黑发的少女操纵刀锋翩翩起舞，她身旁站着手持苦无的均衡教派、召唤出疾风的剑客，还有身披羽翼的瓦斯塔亚人。其中，那个长着金棕色尾羽的青年格外引人注目。

“——那把剑狂乱飞舞，仿佛蘸血为画。”报纸上这样赞颂初生之土的战士们。然而我知道，在这背后还有多少不为人知的英勇，正等待着我去发掘。

The End.


End file.
